Stacks of substrates, specifically stacks of wet wipes, are typically pre-moistened with various compositions for ease in cleaning, disinfecting, and providing skin care benefits (e.g., moisturizing). Such stacks of substrates (i.e., wet wipes) are typically placed within packages for shipping, storage, sale, and dispensing. As used herein, “substrate” refers to a piece of material used in cleaning or treating various surfaces, such as food, hard surfaces, inanimate objects, body parts, etc. For example, many currently available substrates may be intended for the cleansing of the peri-anal area after defecation. Other substrates may be available for the cleansing of the face or other body parts. A “substrate” may also be known as a “wipe” and both terms may be used interchangeably. The substrates (e.g., wipes) are typically fabricated from nonwoven materials, but can be fabricated from woven and other materials. Illustrative compositions may include, but are not limited to lotions, cleaning compositions, polishes, etc.